Attachment nozzles equipped with rotating brushes which are driven by air turbines are generally known. If the attachment nozzle is intended to perform a more substantial task wherein a larger torque is required, a transmission is arranged between the air turbine and the rotating brush as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,555.
The air turbine in these attachment nozzles is located in a separate compartment. The air turbine projects with its shaft into a second compartment wherein the gear wheel is located which is connected with the shaft of the rotating brush and which engages a pinion on the shaft of the air turbine.
Configurations of this type have very large dimensions. Because of the separation of the individual gear pieces, only a costly housing structure is possible.